Out of the Frying Pan
by jumbledup925
Summary: Amanda's two lives unexpectedly collide in her kitchen, in this AU story set several weeks after "All The Worlds A Stage".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the characters of "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" from their rightful owners for a quick visit.

Amanda trudged down the darkened upstairs hallway of her home in the predawn hours. She removed a stack of towels from the linen closet, and turned around to return to her bedroom for what she hoped would be an invigorating shower, but found that her path was being blocked by her mother.

"Good morning, Mother."

"Don't good morning me, Missy," the older woman practically hissed in response.

"What's wrong? You seem a trifle agitated, would you like to sit down and have a long talk after I've taken a shower?" Her voice was raspier than usual as she was recovering from a sore throat and sinus infection.

"This can't wait," Dotty replied in a hushed tone while continuing to keep her daughter pinned against the wall. "I understand that you're a grown woman who has every right to live your own life, and heaven knows that I try to respect your privacy, but in this instance I think that you should have told me that you had a man spending the night with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I was alone in the house until you came home early from your trip late last night." She attempted to edge past Dotty, but wasn't able to.

"Don't lie to me," she demanded, hands firmly placed on her hips.

"I'm not," she replied in a voice that was tinged with a mixture of indignation and guilt about how often she did lie to her mother.

"Give up the charade, I just saw him downstairs with my own eyes."

"Oh my gosh, there must be a prowler in the house!"

"Nice try, Dear, that's what I thought when I first saw a man's shadow moving around in the kitchen. I was scared, but I knew that he didn't know that I'd seen him so I sneaked up on him and I was able to grab a frying pan to use as a weapon."

"You were able to scare him off," she asked, relieved by her assumption that the danger had passed.

"No, I clobbered him over the head with the pan and he went down in a heap. When I turned on the light, I realized that he wasn't a prowler at all, he was your overnight guest."

"Mother, I assure you that I didn't have-" Her sentence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps barreling up the stairs and the shouts of a very familiar male voice.

"Amanda, Amanda…are you okay," he queried frantically as he skidded to a halt, where she had hastily placed herself in front of her startled mother, blocking his view of the older woman. "Someone's broken in-"

"That's what I thought too," Dotty advised, pushing past Amanda to confront the only partially clad man that stood before them, "Mr. Stetson, I presume?" The usually unflappable agent was shocked into momentary silence. "Please don't try to deny it, we've spoken on the phone so many times and now that I've heard your voice, you've confirmed my suspicion about who my daughter's overnight guest was. I would never have hit you if I'd known that you were here."

Feeling her life quickly spinning out of her control, and the anger that she'd been feeling towards Lee as a result of a quarrel they'd had days earlier, she turned on him.

"I don't know what you're doing here, you're not my guest…guests generally wait for an invitation and I didn't extend you one. I realize that you don't believe that I'm really sick-"

"That's why I'm here," he interjected, hanging his head, a look of embarrassment and contrition on his face. "I know I was wrong," he dared to look up at her, "I was way out of line, I'm sorry…you know that I can be a jerk sometimes."

"Like now? You did break into my house, what were you thinking?"

"I was worried about you…ahh…and about us." He became so wrapped up in making things right between them, that for an instant he forgot that they weren't alone in the hallway. "I came straight here from the airport, I kind of loss track of the change in time zones, so I let myself in and sacked out in the family room for a couple of hours. I know how important breakfast is to you so I thought I'd make you breakfast and then maybe we could talk things out. I wandered into the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker, and the next thing that I knew I was coming to on the kitchen floor."

"I'm sorry that I hit you," Dotty broke in reminding the couple of her presence.

"Don't apologize, you have good instincts, Amanda must have inherited hers from you. Besides, there was no harm done, I've got a thick skull." As his adrenaline level, dropped, he offered her his best dimpled grin, and hoped that he'd be able to get back into Amanda's good graces.

"That's an understatement!" She knew that she would ultimately forgive him, but she was determined to not make the process too easy on him.

T.B.C. as soon as my real-life permits.


	2. Chapter 2

"This isn't a good time for us to have breakfast or talk things out," Amanda continued, as Lee's gaze returned to her with a hopeful expression on his face. "None of us is dressed for it," she admonished, while pointedly looking from his formfitting tee shirt and workout shorts down to his bare feet.

"Uhh, you're right, I'll go downstairs, get dressed and leave." He was suddenly feeling very exposed and unsure of himself. Instead of repairing the damage that he'd done to their growing relationship, his rash decision to let himself into her home had only made her angrier at him.

"You'll do no such thing," Dotty interjected, sensing that her best, and possibly only chance to get to know her daughter's suitor was slipping away. "I'd like to take you up on your offer to prepare breakfast, all this early morning activity has served to work up my appetite. Why don't you get started, while Amanda and I shower and then get dressed?"

Determined not to irritate Amanda further, Lee turned to her to see whether she'd acquiesce or challenge her mother's desire to have him stay. She looked heavenward and then let out a theatrical sigh.

"I know when I'm outnumbered, you can stay, but I'm warning you right now that I'm not especially hungry. You can go get started, and Mother and I will be down in a little while." Lee hurriedly headed for the stairs, concerned that she might still change her mind. As she watched his retreating form, she noticed that her mother was also studying his physique appreciatively. Once he was out of sight, the two women wordlessly turned and headed into their respective bedrooms.

Amanda flipped on the overhead light in her bathroom, and studied her frazzled countenance in the mirror. _It never fails, whenever I think I know what to expect from him, he goes and does something that leaves me feeling…oh heck…I don't what I'm feeling, that's part of the problem. I should be furious with him because he got caught by Mother, but he wouldn't have let himself in if I hadn't made a point of telling him that I'd be home alone all weekend._ She briskly ran a brush through her hair and then pulled it into a ponytail. _I thought that he would be afraid to meet Mother, but he actually seemed rather pleased that she invited him to stay. He doesn't know what he's in for; she could give the KGB interrogation lessons._ She started to remove her robe when it occurred to her that Dotty had bathed before going to bed, and therefore wouldn't need to shower. _Oh my gosh! She's probably downstairs with him this minute._ Abandoning her own plan to shower, she decided to quickly get dressed so that she could curtail the interrogation that she was certain was in progress in her kitchen.

Dotty had indeed thrown on a sweater and slacks, and headed down to the kitchen. She'd clobbered Lee with a frying pan earlier, and now she was planning to grill him thoroughly. He'd quickly dressed in a chambray shirt and jeans, and was busily preparing their breakfast.

"You certainly appear very much at home in the kitchen." _And this kitchen in particular._ "Your wife must be very happy that you can cook," she observed, while casually pouring herself a glass of juice from the pitcher that he'd set out. Not missing a beat, he quickly glanced at her and smiled.

"I like a lady who doesn't mince her words. I'm not married, never have been, but I respect your determination to protect Amanda's interests…but, you should know her well enough to know that she wouldn't get involved with a married man."

"She wouldn't knowingly, but-"

"We've been working together long enough for her to know one way or the other, without a doubt." He hazarded a quick glance in her direction to see how she was taking his replies to her thus far. "I'm making French toast, with eggs on the side. Would you prefer an omelet or scrambled eggs?"

"I'm impressed by your obvious culinary skills. Your mother must be very proud that you're such a renaissance man."

"My…my parents were killed in a car accident when I was five," Lee said quietly while dipping a slice of bread into the French toast mixture that he'd just finished making.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say something so insensitive, I'm being terribly nosy." She truly regretted getting so caught up in questioning him that she'd abandoned the basic good manners that she generally adhered to.

"It's okay, it's been thirty years, and you had no way of knowing."

"If you don't mind my asking, where did you learn to cook?" _I'll tread more lightly, but if he's still willing to answer questions, I'm not going to stop asking them._

"I was raised by my uncle. He's a career Air Force officer, and we lived on bases all over the world. His friend, Barney, ran mess halls and gave me my first cooking lessons. I learned various foreign cuisines throughout our travels. The Colonel wasn't posted to any one place for very long."

"The colonel," a confused Dotty inquired.

"That's how I refer to my uncle," he explained awkwardly, wishing that he didn't refer to his only living relative in that manner so automatically. "He did right by me, but we've never been close. Amanda says that it's because we're too much alike." He realized that he'd put his foot in his mouth again when he saw Dotty's eyebrow shoot up.

"Amanda has met your uncle," she questioned, just as the younger woman hurried into the room.

T.B.C. as soon as is practically possible. Thanks for your patience!


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, Mother, I met Colonel Clayton last year when he was in D.C.," she replied from behind Dotty. Desperate to change the topic of conversation, she breezed past her mother and walked over to the coffee maker. "Even with my stuffed up nose, the coffee smells wonderful. Would you like a cup now, or would you rather wait until breakfast is ready?"

"Nice try, Amanda, you should know me well enough to realize that I can't be distracted that easily…the coffee can wait."

"Distracted? I don't know what you're talking about, why would I want to distract you?" Seeing the set of her mother's shoulders and the way her head was cocked to one side, she knew that she was only delaying the inevitable barrage of questions that she'd have to face.

Lee found it oddly comforting that Amanda didn't only employ the tactic of avoiding unwelcome questions by responding with another question when she was dealing with him. Clearly, Dotty was as aware of Amanda's habit as he'd become, so he decided to try to intervene.

"Ladies, what'll it be, omelet or scrambled eggs?"

"Mr. Stetson-"

"Please call me Lee." He favored her with his most boyish smile.

"Lee, while I think that your desire to protect Amanda is admirable, I'd like to know why she met your uncle last year, while as recently as last month she told me that I was way off-base when I told her that I thought that she was romantically involved with someone at work. It wasn't the first time that I'd raised the issue with her, and she's always denied it, yet here you are. I don't like being lied to."

He hated being at the center of a rift between them, especially because he knew that Amanda made every effort to be as honest with her mother as she could be, trying to weave some small grain of truth into the fibs that Agency-life forced her to tell.

"Mrs. West, with all due respect, Amanda didn't lie to you about me. We've been close friends for quite some time, but we've only been dating for a few weeks."

"If that were true-"

Quickly placing herself between her mother and Lee, Amanda resolved to seize control of the conversation.

"It is the truth! It's one thing for you to accuse me of lying, but I won't allow you to attack Lee, you've just met him-"

"And whose fault is that," Dotty demanded, advancing on the pair, staring daggers at her daughter, and virtually ignoring Lee.

"It's my fault," Lee asserted with conviction. "It took me a ridiculously long time to admit to myself how deeply I care for Amanda, and even longer for me to act on those feelings. I find it hard to believe that she's been so..."

"Excruciatingly patient," Amanda supplied when he faltered. She was touched by his willingness to discuss his feelings with Dotty, when she understood how difficult it was for him to bare his emotions.

"I'd convinced myself that I didn't want, and wasn't capable of having a long-term relationship…particularly with a woman like Amanda. The women that I used to date were…" He looked away, not wanting to lie to Dotty, but deeply embarrassed by the truth.

"Bimbos," Amanda volunteered playfully, while running her hand down his arm, ultimately clasping his hand. "But, you've matured and your taste has improved," she continued saucily.

"Not nearly enough," he countered almost inaudibly, as they stood inches apart, the growing bond between them evident to Dotty as she studied them.

"I think that I've been insulted," Amanda dead-panned with a raised brow, in response to his clumsily worded statement.

"You know what I meant," he responded with a quick smile that didn't reach his eyes.

He picked up a paring knife and began to dice up a green pepper; Amanda followed his lead and turned her attention to a chunk of cheese that was sitting on the counter with the other omelet fixings. Dotty looked on as they appeared to draw comfort merely from their proximity to each other. _He's such a mix of charm, strength and vulnerability. It's no wonder that she thought he was worth waiting for…he's definitely a keeper. They need time to talk without me hovering here. I'll takeover the breakfast preparations and send them into the family room. No, I think he'd probably find it easier to say whatever it is that he wants to say if they're busily cooking_ _while they talk._

"If you two will excuse me, I just remembered that I left some lingerie soaking in the sink upstairs. Please call me when breakfast is ready."

She darted from the kitchen without waiting for their reply. Eyeing each other warily, they both knew that in order to move their relationship forward, they'd have to confront the issues that caused their fight, but neither one of them was sure about how to proceed.

Author's note: Please stay tuned for the final chapter. Thank you for your patience and kind reviews! I deeply appreciate both.


	4. Chapter 4

Having gathered cinnamon and powdered sugar from the cupboard, Amanda returned to her place next to Lee at the stove. Rather than making eye contact with her, he remained inordinately focused on the omelet that he was preparing. He hadn't said a word since her mother had left the room five minutes earlier, and as she watched him, she thought he looked like he was in pain.

"Lee." He appeared slightly startled by her voice, as though he'd forgotten she was right at his side.

"Hmm," he responded, still without looking at her.

"Are you okay," she questioned, her concern for his well being etched on her face.

"I should be asking you that, you're the one that had a fever of 101 degrees, why are you worrying about me?"

"You don't seem like yourself…and Mother did hit you awfully hard with the frying pan, and it wasn't made like that wimpy cookware that they sell now, it's cast iron, Mother and Daddy received it as a wedding gift. I know we joked about you being hard-headed, but I'm afraid that you might have a concussion," she concluded earnestly, reaching out tentatively to probe the back of his head with her right hand.

"I'm fine, really." He gently removed her hand from his scalp, but kept it clasped within his larger hand. "Thank you for caring _about me_ , and thanks for letting me stay when I know that you didn't want your family to have any contact with me. I don't blame you for not exposing them to me."

"Exposing them? You're a person, not an infectious disease." _Have I been so critical of him, that he thinks that he isn't worthy of meeting my family?_

"Well, I'm hardly 'normal', you've driven that point home often enough, and you aren't wrong. You've called me on all the lies that I've been telling myself, but…"

He got a faraway look in his eyes, and his grasp on her hand diminished. She tightened her hold on his hand, and studied him carefully, briefly chewing on her lower lip.

"But, what?"

"You haven't challenged the biggest lie that I've been telling myself…since I was a little boy."

"What is it?"

"After I lost my parents, when adults thought that I was out of earshot, they would say, 'Poor Lee' or 'Poor child, he's had to grow-up so quickly.' Between hearing that regularly and then having the Colonel telling me that I wasn't a small child anymore and I had to face my losses like an adult, I came to believe that I had grown up quickly."

He laughed ironically, as her heart broke for the small boy who'd endured such pain all alone, and for the adult who was now reassessing his view of his life.

"We both know that I didn't, I haven't, I'm utterly self-absorbed," he concluded disgustedly.

He dropped her hand and returned his attention to the omelet. She reached around him, turned off the stove, and moved the pan to a cool burner.

"That isn't true." She moved herself into his line of sight. "You are one of the most caring people that I know."

With a roll of his eyes, he replied, "You say that to the man who didn't believe that you were sick, and threw a five minute tantrum over the phone about my having to handle the case alone when…never mind, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me; it isn't like you to accuse me of lying, especially since you know how much I hate to lie. Why did you think that I wasn't actually sick?"

"It's not that I didn't believe you, rationally I knew that you wouldn't lie to me, but I haven't been thinking clearly since we started to…ahh…date. It's as though I'm on a roller coaster, my emotions have been rising and falling at a break-neck speed, I feel like I've lost control of my life and I hate that feeling. At first, you seemed eager to spend as much time with me away from the Agency as you could, but then-"

"I started to pull back; we've been getting too close-"

"I should have known that you wouldn't, couldn't have a serious relationship with me, I should have simply been grateful for your friendship. Is it too late for us to go back?"

His mouth was dry and his heart was pounding in his chest. Was he on the brink of losing the person who he…loved, hell, he could admit it to himself, even if he couldn't say it to her? She'd already spent way too much time in his company, he was studying her face for any clue as to what she was feeling, but she'd learned to cover her emotions almost as well as he hid his.

"Whoa, Stetson, I don't want to go back, and trust me, I'm scared too."

He exhaled; tremendously relieved that she didn't want to end their new relationship, but he still didn't know how to move forward. His shy smile and a hopeful look in his eyes gave her the confidence that she needed to plunge on.

"I pulled back because I felt guilty about neglecting my family, between work and spending private time with you, I was neglecting them. _Liar, that's only partly true, if he can be so open with me, and Mother, than the least that I can do is to be completely honest with him._ And I started to realize that I couldn't have a deep, long-term relationship with a man who didn't want to spend time with my family."

"Amanda, I already feel like I know them, but you've made it readily apparent that you aren't comfortable with having me around them. Hell, you cringe every time they almost catch me around here. You should have seen the look on your face when you couldn't deny my presence to your mother earlier."

"I was stunned; I didn't know what to say to her, how could I explain who you are?"

"You didn't have to, she seems to have us pegged as a couple."

"That she does. I thought that the way that she was sizing you up would have sent you screaming into the night, but you seemed to be almost enjoying it."

"I was. I'm tired of overhearing conversations that I can't participate in. I want to truly get to know them, I know that I led you to think that I don't do family, but that's only because I haven't been a part of one for so long that I figured I'd never be able to fit in. I was annoyed that I set myself up for another disappointment, and when I get angry I lash out, just like a petulant child."

"I suppose your interpersonal skills could use some work," he looked somewhat abashed until she smiled at him and continued, "but, I don't want you to change too much because if you did, you wouldn't be the man I'm falling in love with."

His hazel eyes were dancing and he opened his mouth, before quickly closing it again. He wordlessly folded her into his arms and kissed her tenderly, allowing him to express the feelings he still wasn't quite ready to talk about. Breaking the kiss, he decided to lighten the mood.

"You'd better call your mother and have her come down for breakfast. She must be chomping at the bit up there."

Author's note: Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it, and will look for more stories from me in the future.


End file.
